


For the last time, it's not a date!

by Deminia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Ed is a great cook, M/M, Picnic, Roy is a self-sacrificing idiot, roy is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deminia/pseuds/Deminia
Summary: Roy goes out to meet with Ed, it's not a date no matter what Maes says.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/gifts).



> Roy is so big an idiot the tag apparently can't even capitalise the R in his name.

  



	2. Chapter 2




End file.
